The Laundry
by simplyunwordable
Summary: Pre Breaking Dawn, Post Eclipse. Edward is running an errand and Bella experiences some humerous adventure while doing household chores. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Why does it seem like time moves slower while Edward was away? Why did he have to leave? Where did he go? I wonder what he's up to……

Not hunting, he would have told me if his thirst had to be quenched, he always did. But this time he didn't tell me what he was doing…..

_Flashback_

"_Bella, love I won't be gone long, I'm sure you can find something to do while I'm gone," his velvety voice sang._

"_You're avoiding my question, Where are you going?"_

" _Nowhere you need to concern yourself with," he said with such sincere truth, I gave up the argument._

_End of flashback._

Oh well, there were chores to be done, and I was promised an arrival by Edward at 3:00. I glanced at the clock, ridiculously hoping that time sped up and it would only be moments until a certain bronze haired vampire walked through my door. No such luck, it was only twelve. I started doing the laundry, and thought about my upcoming wedding. _What would it feel like walking down the aisle?_ _Will I trip and fall? Will Edward make me dance? Is Emmett going to embarrass me?_ Then I found myself answering my oh-so-obvious questions; I will be nervous, I will most likely fall, Edward will definitely make me dance, and Emmett will be Emmett.

After those thoughts escaped my mind, I began to think back to the first days of Edward's relationship with me. His constant jokes about my klutzy nature, how he would ridicule me if I fell, and how whenever he left, he would make a joke about hurting myself doing an everyday task. I sighed and turned around to pick up the laundry basket, but when I bent down to grab it, I lost my balance and fell backwards; my butt going into the open door of the washing machine. I was stuck there, because no matter how hard I tried to wriggle myself free, I couldn't move. The washing machine was old, and had a small hole, in which you put the clothes in, the very hole my sore butt was stuck in now. On top of that, my baggy sweatpants had caught on to the mechanism in the washing machine.

What had I just been thinking about; Edward making fun of me for my klutzy ways? I specifically recall him saying _"_Don't_ fall in", _when I mentioned doing the laundry while he was away. I groaned, I was never hear the end of this if I didn't get out before he got home. Once again, I tried to wriggle myself free, but I ended up scratching my back on the mechanism in the washing machine. I could feel the sting on my back as blood began to ooze from the scrape that was burning because of the left over fabric soap and bleach. I started to hyperventilate, where was Edward? Why hadn't Alice seen this? It hurt, and I could feel the blood trickling down my back. I glanced at the clock, it was only twelve thirty.

Just then my front door opened, and I heard Edward, "Bella? Alice told me you needed me, but wouldn't explain why."

"I'm in the laundry room!" I yelled frantically, my voice shook because of the pain.

"What's…" he stopped his sentence when he saw me and started laughing. How could he not smell the blood? But then he did and started to apologize, "What have you done? Why are you bleeding? Bella, sweetie, are you okay? I'll get you out." He began to pull me out but I winced, because apparently some of my skin was pinched in the mechanism along with my sweats.

I cried out in pain, "STOP! OWWWWWW"

"Bella I'm sorry! What is it?"

"My sweatpants are stuck, and my skin is pinched in the mechanism!" I didn't know how he was going to get me out, but I knew he would. He wouldn't let his fiancé sit in a washing machine for more than 30 minutes, right? My back stung, my butt hurt, and I could feel bruises forming all over. I really was a disaster. I couldn't do laundry without injuring myself! Laundry! Edward wasn't so wrong for believing I could get hurt doing everyday tasks.

Finally Edward spoke," Bella, I'm going to have to cut your sweat pants off around the mechanism." What? Cut my sweatpants off? Okay I knew eventually Edward would see me without clothes, but I imagined it to be a little more romantic. Not because I was stuck in a washing machine. Edward sighed and kept talking, "I know that it's going to be awkward, but I have to get you out, especially because you have an open wound and there is bleach seeping into it." This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**A/n: This is my first story. Plz read and review. Be honest. I wanna know if it sucks. It is not finished yet, as I'm sure you can tell. I just wanted to see how much response it would get first. **


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Part of me was hurt to see Bella in this condition, part of me was amused, but most of all I was glad. I had a reason to escape Alice's evil clutches and come home to Bella. I looked at her now, and tried for the life of me not to laugh. The way she had fallen in had caused her legs to splay out in a whacky way, her hair was in a disheveled ponytail, and she looked frazzled. Why didn't I laugh? Because she was in pain, I knew she would be okay, I would get her out, but it still hurt to see her this way. I sighed and delivered the news, "Bella, 'I'm going to have to cut your sweatpants off around the mechanism, "She frowned, but I continued, "I know it's going to be awkward, but I need to get you out of there, especially because you have an open wound and there's bleach seeping into it." I'm not exactly sure what emotion crossed her face at that moment, but whatever it was, it wasn't happy.

BPOV

I sat in the washing machine, trying not to cry. Edward had just left to go get scissors, so he could _cut my sweatpants off. _Ugh, I was embarrassed, and I was pretty sure my face was beet red. Edward arrived once again, holding scissors that looked sharp, they were the ones I used for school, and they were extra sharp for that purpose. On top of that, they said _cut me_ on them. Great, that made me feel relaxed and dandy. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me, but I was nervous never the less. Edward crouched down on the floor next to me and sighed again, if he could have been blushing, he would have. Then he spoke slowly, "I have to start at your inner thigh, so I can get the legs of, because when they are no longer attached to your body. I can pull on them to get the seat of them out." FAN-FREAKING- TASTIC! He was going to have a pair of scissors by my legs, among other sensitive areas.

He carefully began to cut, smiling the whole time, trying desperately not to laugh. I was angry, "This is NOT funny."

He seemed to think otherwise, "I don't know, I find it pretty hilarious myself. But that's not what I'm laughing about."

"Well then what is amusing you so much?"

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned taking off your pants for the first time," He mumbled, while concentrating on cutting around my, err, area.

"Me neither, I don't think conventional couples do this, to tell the truth, "I stated sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Neither do I."

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me hard on the lips, I couldn't move very well, but I could wrap my arms around him, so I did just that. He smiled, and I felt a slight tug on my sweatpants. There was a slight ripping sound, and I fell out of the washer into his arms. I leaned back to breathe, and ended up hitting my head on the washer, "OH!"

Edward just chuckled, and carried me to my room, on the way there, I realized something. I wasn't wearing pants! I blushed profusely, and Edward said, "Love, it's okay; it was going to happen sooner or later." I sighed, and he put me down in my room, as I was going to head to the bathroom to put on different sweats, Edward stopped me, "Ah ah ah, not until I cleaned your wounds, lie down on the bed on our stomach." I blushed and did what I was asked.

So there I was, lying on a bed, back up, without pants, and a loving fiancé who was cleaning my burning wounds. All I could do was laugh, I laughed so hard I cried, and Edward laughed with me. Once I was done (laughing and being patched up) I was tired. I yawned hugely, and Edward, sensing my drowsiness, covered me up with the blanket and layed down next to me. He kissed my forehead lovingly, while I mumbled my thanks. He smiled and said, "Anytime, I will never ever let a washing machine bite you again, I promise." Maybe not a washing machine, but he was sure to let me get bitten by other things right? Like his fangs for example. With that last thought I smiled and drifted to sleep, not even caring that I was pantless.


End file.
